Related art fuser assembly temperature control is typically carried out by traditional ON/OFF lamp control based on setpoints and deadbands. ON/OFF cycles of lamps may be controlled by restricting an amount of power delivered to the assembly at particular times. Better temperature control may be achieved at the expense of more frequent lamp ON/OFF cycles. Related art methods of controlling the amount of power delivered to a fuser assembly include PWM AC chopper, cycle stealing, and phase control.